


New Client: Taniyama Mai

by Iloveanimex



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveanimex/pseuds/Iloveanimex
Summary: Having been late to class that faithful day, Mai never stops to snoop in the abandoned school house, so SPR and Mai never have the pleasure of meeting. However years down the line a new threat endangers our beloved Mai Taniyama and no one else is more qualified to save the day then the ever unsmiling Naru.
Relationships: Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. New Client

Client - Taniyama Mai. Female. 20 years of age.

No POV

Mai walked up the steps towards the door which adored with the sign Shibuya Psychic Research. This seemed to be the place, that name was certainly unique. She knocked twice and heard a stern voice say to "come in". Defiantly male, but not very friendly sounding. Taking a deep breath she summoned her courage, opening the door into a brightly lit seating area.

She meandered towards the sofa facing the offices doors, figuring she would be more comfortable if no one could sneak up on her.

She took a moment to ponder how her friend even knew this places existed, because Mai had never heard of it before yesterday. All Mai had done is tell him that strange things were happening at her home and next thing she knows, Yasu is ordering her to show up here. Although they couldn't be that unsuccessful, considering the cost of renting an office is Shibuya.

Just as Mai was wondering just how common it was for people to experience the paranormal in Japan of all places, a tall man walked in from what Mai could only assume was a kitchen. He towered over her, and the look on his face was very intimidating. Why did he seem like he already hated her? He looked like he was barely refraining from glaring at her. Mai tried to shoot him a smile but he ignored her, instead taking a seat at the head of the table, opening his laptop and typing who knows what.

Was it too late to make a run for it?

While contemplating what should would say to Yasu if she did manage to escape, the door to the CEO office opened up. Another unsmiling man walked out, who could not have been much older then herself. He had beautiful raven black hair and midnight blue eyes. Mai would have been gushing all over him had she not been too curious about how such a young man became a CEO... if he was the CEO?

"Taniyama Mai I assume?" He asked, although he looked like he already knew the answer. He took a seat opposite her and Mai notices the aura of professionalism the two men exhibited. Mai watched as the young man took in her profile, registering the dark circles around her eyes, and the way her clothes covered most of her skin.

"Yes sir" Mai answered, trying to smile. "Mr Shibuya right?" He nodded once to assure her of his identity, and Mai wondered about the all black clothing. The older gentleman seemed the colourless type, especially with the way this hair covered his right eye, but he was wearing a white shirt. Shibuya clothes on the other hand gave Mai the feeling that he was in mourning.

"Why are you here today Miss Taniyama?" Shibuya asked, glancing at his watch and crossing his legs. Mai wondered if she was being timed or something. She adverted her gaze.

"A couple week ago, I started getting visits by the spirits of the dead" She risked at peak, and Shibuya had only raised a brow.

"Why do you think they are the spirits of the dead and not something like a poltergeist?" He asked while the silent man typed up what Mai can only assume was the dialogue of the meeting.

"When I was younger I was always interested in ghost stories. There was even a report of a spirit haunting in part of the school I attended, so I ended up reading a lot about it. I obviously don't know enough to be sure" Mai bit her lip, watching as the two men shared a look. "But the spirits in my home seem like they are trying to communicate with me"

"Communicate how?" Shibuya lent forward, not showing any signs of insulting her or her sanity. Which was a good sign Mai supposed.

"At first I would just hear sounds, that seemed to make no sense. I live alone, so footsteps in other rooms, or tapping on windows or knocking on doors" Mai looked up, seeing both men soften. "I thought someone had broken in the first time, so I hid till morning. When I mustered the courage to check what was missing, nothing was, and there was no sign that anyone had broken in. I thought I was being pranked or that I was just being paranoid. The bolts were still on my front door and my windows still locked"

"Did you ever see anyone knocking on windows?" The silent man finally spoke up. He seemed to be a little more apprehensive.

"It was always dark out when it happened, so I never saw anyone" Mai admitted, smart enough to know what is conclusive evidence. "It quickly got worse, when they started becoming vocal. I would hear crying in the middle of the night, and every time, they seemed to be someone different. Then they started whispering to me, asking me questions about their deaths. Some blaming me even"

"Any reason why they would blame you?" Shibuya asked, raising his brow.

Mai gasped, quickly trying to assure them that these people were not her victims. "No no no, I have no idea why they would blame me!" Mai assured. "I just thought they believed I looked like whoever killed them, or that they were confused or something"

"Please do not worry, this is more common then you would think" Shibuya had to try to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Did it progress further?"

"I was attacked a couple of times too" Mai admitted, feeling that same fear flood her. She wanted to cry. "I was pulled backwards as I was leaving a few weeks ago. Before that I was dragged out of bed by my ankles. I never saw anyone, and I'm pretty sure I would have been dragged down the stairs if I hadn't managed to grab the door frame" She pulled up her sleeve to show them the bruises on her arm. One was distinctly hand shaped. Mai knew she was shaking, and she felt awfully vulnerable.

Shibuya seemed very used to ignoring such things as he inquired about the details of a case. "Have you continued to stay there?"

"After being pulled from my bed and being pushed through the door, I decided to try stay with friends and in hotel rooms. The voices didn't follow but I didn't want to risk it" Mai admitted, feeling guilty about burdening others. That had been the reason she had endured the haunting so long.

"Since you live alone, I don't suppose you have adequate space for our equipment and ourselves to take residence in your home?" Shibuya asked, clearly expecting a no.

"It was my parents home, and so I can spare two bedrooms" Mai's voice sounded breathy and hopeful, her short brown hair falling in front of her eyes, and framing her soft features.

"Then I accept your case, please give your address and contact details to my associate, and we shall be in touch" Shibuya agreed, standing up to leave.

"Thank you so much!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mai had bustled around her house, cleaning up a mere two hours before Mr Shibuya and Mr Lin was due to arrive. Mai would normally have made sure the house was ready the day before at the very least but was not prepared to be alone in the house any longer then she needed to be. She had opted to stay in her parent's room, preparing her own room and the guest room for the base and living quarters. Mai would have given them her parents room had it been bigger, but it was the actually smaller than her own. Also she would have felt weird about strangers staying in her parent's room.

She had asked her friend Yasu, who had set the interview, to help her move the spare bed into her room. That way the guest room was big enough, hopefully, to be used as a base. He had been a little more jittery then she had been, after hearing all the stories that Mai had told him.

They were just about done when there was a knock on the door... 10am on the dot.

~o0o~

Shibuya looked back at the road they had driven down. This house was quite out the way, and it was quiet here. The garden was adorned with flowers, and there was nothing by lush trees for miles. There was what looked like a small bridge in the distance, mostly hidden by the house.

The house itself was modest, perfect for a small working-class family, which made sense since Miss Taniyama stated that she used to live here with her parents. It didn't make sense that they kept the house only to move away, leaving the 20-year-old daughter to fend for herself.

Miss Taniyama came to the door, a smile on her face. There was a boy behind her, who Shibuya guessed was the one who called for the interview. He did not accompany Taniyama to the interview, and it was clearly important to her, so perhaps he was just a friend of hers. Also, Taniyama did not mention him in the interview, so he is likely not an inhabitant of the house.

"Mr Shibuya, Mr Lin thank you so much for coming!" She greeted, moving aside to usher them in. The house was immaculate, but looked rather unchanged, as if Taniyama lived around the house, maintaining it but not comfortable enough to make herself at home. Everything looked outdated, but nothing looked old per say, it looked like they had gone back in time when they entered the house. "Please make yourself at home"

"Thank you" Lin spoke up, still sounding a little distant, but he had dropped a lot of that coldness he had originally sported.

"Let me show you to your room and base" Mai suggested as the two men removed their shoes. She did not feel comfortable asking them to do so but was happy as they seemed to comply with her unspoken wish. "This is Yasuhara by the way, my friend and classmate"

"I was just here to keep her company while she cleaned and to help in any way when you got here" Yasuhara explained, his voice the same one that called for the interview. Suspicions confirmed.

"Well it is nice to meet you" Shibuya greeted, nodding once and then making no effort to continue the conversation. "I would also like to see any rooms you are happy for me to monitor with cameras"

~o0o~

It took a good twenty minutes for Shibuya and Lin to look around and plan where to place all the cameras. It was easily decided that all the rooms would be monitors save for the bathroom and the room Mai would be staying in.

When Yasu offered to help set up base, both Lin and Shibuya gratefully excepted. Mai had agreed to help too, but after the boxes of cables and shelves, everything was extremely heavy. So she reluctantly agreed to stay and make tea, knowing that everyone would be just outside at the furthest.

It still frightened her to be alone, and so had opted to open the windows so she could be heard calling for help should she need to. She felt silly doing so, and Yasu had explained that spirits tend to 'calm down' at the beginning of an investigation. Something about assessing the new people for means of communication.

Taking a few calming breaths, Mai finished the tea and took it to the 'base' just as everyone finished moving the equipment.

"Tea anyone?" Mai asked, trying to smile.

"Please" Shibuya nodded, hoping beyond hope that Mai had any measurable skill in tea making.

"Ooh, yes" Yasu smiled happily, getting up to help. Lin stayed silent.

"Sugar or milk Shibuya?" Mai asked. He shook his head no. Mai handed out the tea, placing one near Lin additionally. Shibuya wasted little time before taking a sip... Heaven. Lin watched he's charges eyes soften, and took a sip of his own tea.

"Thank you" Lin muttered. Shibuya nodded in thanks.

"Cheers Mai, your tea is the absolute best" Yasu complimented.

"Taniyama" Shibuya started. "I need to conduct additional interviews, whenever you are ready"

"Would you like me to make dinner first? It's getting a bit late" Mai offered with a smile. "Yasu, want to stay too?"

"Please" Yasu smiled. "While you do that, I will tell Shibuya what I learned while researching the house"

"Taniyama thank you for your hospitality, but with Lin being a vegetarian, we normally take it upon ourselves to provide our own food" Shibuya started, before turning to Yasu. "And I think it would be very useful to compare note"

"I am perfectly capable of making a vegetarian version, my cooking is actually pretty good" Mai insisted. "I was thinking a western styled lamb roast... it is Sunday after all"

"Thank you Taniyama" Shibuya nodded, a little taken aback by how capable they both seemed to be.

"Ok good! Ta" Mai waved as she left to cook. She could tell that Shibuya was English, and had elected to get food suitable for English dishes. She also got some Chinese meal ingredients for Lin too. She knew how to cook a lot of things, having been cooking for herself for a long time.

~o0o~

"May I see these notes Yasuhara?" Shibuya asked, a little curious at how much effort Yasu had put into researching. Yasu pulled out three big binders for who knows where.

"Here you are boss" Yasu joked. "Since Parapsychology is the field I wanted to go into, I wanted to impress you. That and I knew that this was rather last minute for you"

The binders were separated by the history of the house and surrounding area, the actual condition of the house while looking for none paranormal reasons for what was happening in the home, and an extensive account of all unexplained experiences in or near the house. "This is very extensive, and I'm sure will be very helpful" Lin commented. "Thank you Yasuhara"

"This is of much higher quality then most paranormal researchers" Shibuya noted. "Good work"

"I'm so glad you think so" Yasu might have been mentally celebrating but he just smiled, his teeth and glasses flashing in the light.

"We could probably use-" Lin started, only to be cut off by a high pitch scream.

Lin and Naru sprinted into action.


End file.
